Worlds Apart
by Chaisher Hill
Summary: Ed and Roy are stuck on opposite sides of the Gate. How will their love survive this distance? Will they be able to find each other again? Most importantly, what will they do when Edward becomes pregnant? Warning: Smut, Mpreg, Angst, Hurt, and lot and lots of feelings. AU, slight OOCness, and some spoilers (as it is set after the series ends and the movie Conqueror of Shamballa.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello dear readers and welcome to my first ever FMA fanfiction ever. I hope I can do justice to the characters. Oh and this will follow the storyline of Fullmetal Alchemist not Brotherhood. Each chapter will be a song title. The song I think fits the overall mood of the chapter, also within the chapter I may add a random song or two.

Warning! This is a yaoi fic so there will be male on male action. Also there will be Mpreg in this fc. Yes that's right one of our favorite alchemists will end up pregnant. Don't worry they won't be alone to raise the little baby.

Warning part 2! There will be spoilers as the story is set after the ending of the show and the sequel movie Conqueror of Shamballa.

Pairing: Roy Mustang X Ed Elric

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own FMA.

Ok enough rambling. Here we go

Chapter One: Need You Now.

Edward sighed laying back on his thin mattress holding onto the dull watch, a few tears running down the side of his face and pooling in his ear.

"Brother?" Alphonse asked knocking and opening the door to the elder's bedroom a crack, "Are you alright?"

Ed wiped his face and shoved the watch deep under his pillow hoping Al hadn't seen it, "Ya I'm fine what's up?"

Alphonse came into the room and walked over to Ed's bed, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Ed sighed and sat up looking at Al of course he saw, and of course he knew, Alphonse always knew. He was very good at reading people, especially Ed, he could read his brother like an open book. And right now what he was reading was sadness, loss, and fear of losing more.

"You're thinking about the colonel again aren't you . . .?" Alphonse asked quietly, paying close attention to Edward's body language.

". . . . It's been almost three years since I was in Amestris . . . and almost a year since the battle against the Thule. . ." Ed replied. He really hated thinking about that day. . . he had seen Roy for all of twenty minutes and the whole time he had to be fighting some stupid power hungry piece of shit woman trying to take over and destroy Amestris.

"Brother . . . I know you loved him . . ." Alphonse looked at his brother and shifted sitting in the desk chair across the room, "I know other things too . . . things I would rather not know about you two. . ."

Ed blushed and looked away, the memory of Riza nearly catching Ed giving Roy a blow job. Ed lost himself in the memory for a moment, he had had to hide under Roy's desk, and Roy behind stacks of papers. Edward smiled as he remembered Roy's face blushing and twisting a he held in moans while Riza yelled at him for not having his paperwork done.

"I did love him . . . first and only man I ever loved . . ." another tear slipped from his eye and he wiped it away quickly.

"Brother . . . I know this is going to sound . . . callus . . . and crass . . . but there is a Roy here . . ." Alphonse whispered looking at the floor.

"It's not him though Al!" Edward stopped himself before he exploded in anger at his brother who didn't deserve it.

Alphonse simply stood up and walked out of the door, without a word.

"Al wait! I'm sorry . . ." Ed stood and went after his brother, "Alphonse . . . I'm sorry . . . it's just . . . I can't really feel anything without him . . ." Ed slumped to the floor.

"I'm sorry too . . . I shouldn't have said that. Especially not as soon as it is to seeing him again." Alphonse looked at his brother and carefully helping him up and to the couch. Ed was weak and that alone scared Alphonse, and then there was the way he refused to eat half of the time.

"Four years . . . in two days we would have been together for four years" This time Ed didn't have the strength to hold back the tears this time, he let them fall. And fall they did, they fell in rivulets down his cheeks and into his lap. He cried all the time anymore . . . _Damn bastard colonel . . . why did he have to be so far away . . ._ Ed slumped further and cried harder. The only man he ever loved, was a world away and there was no way to get back to him. Ed sobbed letting Alphonse attempt to comfort him and sooth him back to what was now considered normal for the seventeen year old ex-alchemist.

Roy shifted in his chair, looking at the stack of papers waiting to be signed, Hawkeye would have his ass if he didn't get these done. But there was another blond on his mind. A certain blond with a hot temper and a sweet ass. A blond who was a world away. A blond without whom Roy's life was a living hell. Every day was the same thing, cold lonely bed in the morning, shower, go to work, paperwork beyond belief, then home to that same lonely bed at night. Most nights he drank till he couldn't stand the taste of the alcohol anymore then poured himself into bed.

"Sir, the Furher wants to see you." Hawkeye said stepping into the office.

"I'll be there in a minute, Lieutenant. Thank you" Roy stood and walked over to the door.

Riza Hawkeye left her superior officer to mentally ready himself for his meeting with the Fuhrer. Hawkeye always held her emotions back; hidden from the rest of the world, there was only one person she really ever showed any emotion to, and that one person was Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist. And the same could be said of him as well, in that often his face was a mask of impassivity. Roy had gone up in rank in the military. He was now a general and was well on his way to becoming Fuhrer. But none of it really mattered now. He had no one to share it with and his heart was dust.

After Ed had gotten stuck on the other side of the gate, Roy had given up his title as a colonel and a state alchemist. He took a stationing up north and tried to escape everything he had before in order to numb the pain he felt in his heart, but nothing would help. He came back to central after hearing about the strange earthquakes in both Liore and Central. Then came the battle to protect Amestris. He had seen Ed, his heart broke once again as he watched Edward leave again, and this time Alphonse went with him. So now, after coming back, reclaiming his title (no matter how much he resented what it took to get there), and climbing up to his current one, he walked out of his office and down the hall to the Fuhrer's.

"Ah welcome General Mustang. Please go right in, the Fuhrer is waiting for you," A young woman with black hair, not unlike his own said from behind her small desk.

Roy did as he was told and walked into the office; shutting the door behind him quietly.

"Welcome Mustang. Have a seat," said the older man who sat in a high backed leather chair. The man was handsome, with dirty blonde hair that was cut simply and neatly, his eyes were a kind and warm amber brown.

Roy sat down in one of the simple chairs on the other side of the desk and looked at the Fuhrer. He had no idea what this meeting was about which made him slightly uncomfortable. The last time he had been called into the Fuhrer's office for an unknown reason, he ended up having his entire team removed from his command and scattered around the country. But that was a long time ago, and this was not Bradley.

"Well Mustang, how have you been?" the Fuhrer asked.

Roy shifted, "I've been well. What about you sir?"

"Well to be honest I haven't been all that well of late. That's why we are having this meeting," the Fuhrer's voice fell a few notches, "I have been diagnosed with cancer. Stage three. I called you n here to talk about you becoming my successor."

Roy held back a gasp and settled for merely shifting in his seat to look at his gloved hands.

"Well, what do you think of becoming the Fuhrer of Amestris? Hasn't that been your goal since you became a state Alchemist?"

"Yes sir. . . It has been. And I would be honored to become your successor. However, I have one request," Roy answered looking up at his superior.

Ed walked along the street, looking for his closest friend in this world, Maes Hughes. Sure the guy had been a Nazi recruit and tried to kill him but he had only been trying to save himself from what he feared the Thule society had planned for those who refused to join them. Sure enough he found the man talking with a few other officers about his wife; he and Gracia had gotten together and married after the battle, then got married soon after that. Ed smiled and walked over, glad to see that at least this Maes would get to see his life to the fullest.

"Hey Ed!" Maes said looking up and smiling.

"Morning Hughes. How are you and Gracia?" Ed smiled.

"Great! We found out the other day that Gracia is pregnant! I'm going to be a daddy Ed!" Maes squealed, just as his counterpart had been in Amestris had been, always gushing over his family. But he wasn't quite yet into his picture crazy stage yet.

"That's awesome. So what are you doing? Aside from sitting around on your ass not doing your job?"

"I'm highly offended at that Edward! But if you must know I am doing my job, I am simply patrolling today. And speaking of work, shouldn't you be getting to the college?" Maes asked.

"I'm off today. My one day of the week," Ed shrugged.

Edward had found a job as an assistant to a professor at the university and he worked there every day for a little money to help pay for the things that he and Al needed. The Alphonse of this world had passed away not long after the battle from tuberculosis, which he had contracted a while before Ed had showed up in London; thus leaving Edward and his brother to the small apartment they rented above Gracia's flower shop.

"Oh well, how about you and you're brother come over and have dinner with me ad Gracia tonight then?" Maes suggested.

"That'd be nice thanks, Hughes." Ed smiled genuinely and looked down at the ground, the new leg Winry had fitted him with still working well and easily hidden within his boots. His arm on the other hand was another story and this Gracia still didn't know about that yet.

"Be there around six then ok? I'll see you later Ed," Maes said as he turned to walk off.

"Sure thing," Ed called after the man. He sighed though thinking about Roy again and thumbed the pocket watch hidden in his jacket pocket. Slowly he began to walk toward the hospital, if he wanted to be able to eat without a glove on his right hand he needed to get the new arm fitted with the rubberize skin substitute that all his other arms in this world had been covered with to make him appear more normal. With the skin it merely looked like he had a skin condition that caused the limb to look pale.

When he got there the nurse smiled and took him back to the room which was especially suited for the few who had to bear the burden of automail in this world.

"So how has your brother been adjusting to London Edward?" the young nurse, who was this world's copy of Winry, from the blue eyes and slender tall build, to the long blonde hair and temper that shot off f you insulted what she loved, asked.

"Al? He loves it here. He's been trying to get me to take him to the University so he can get into the library. Sometimes I really don't get him," Ed said shaking his head with a smile.

"That's good. And this is still the arm that you got from your world right? You haven't been in since you got it. So I don't know if we can cover it. But we will try our best," she said watching as Ed took off his coat and glove, looking at the arm she was amazed that someone who was supposedly so much like her was able to make such complex and detailed machinery.

Ed's heart panged with hurt at the thought of Winry, who was now alone without either himself or Alphonse there in Amestris; instead they were here a world away. "Ya. . . Winry sure makes them to last. I can't say that I didn't push hers to their limits back then though. Alchemy is really hard on Automail, so it constant travel and fighting for your life every other day. . ." Ed sighed sitting down to wait for his turn to get fitted. While there weren't many in London who needed or had Automail, those who did, had to sit or lay for almost an hour and a half if they wanted them metal appendage covered to appear normal.

"Well, I have to say I'm glad that she is as good at what she does that your arm and leg are still functioning," Winry said smiling at him and tying with the ring on her finger, in this world she was now engaged to a young man who looked like he could be related to Ed and Al. Ed thought maybe it was Envy's true counterpart in this world, but he didn't put much thought into it.

"You know you don't need to be the same person as my world's Winry. She's great and all but you aren't her. Just like the Edward and Alphonse of this world weren't me and Al. and Hughes. . ." Ed stopped himself looking at the floor with a sad smile.

"You're world seems like there it was always surrounding you with death." Winry spoke softly and turned to walk back to check when the doctor would be able to see Ed.

A heavy sigh escaped Edward's lips and he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, ' _Damn why the hell am I so emotional lately?'_

"Edward?" The doctor called, this world had a way of putting it's versions of all those he knew in his path, the doctor he was seeing was Dr. Marcoh.

"Oh hey doc sorry," Ed stood and walked over following the doctor to left room of the three curtained off rooms meant for fitting skins to automail.

"It's quite alright. You seem to have a lot on your mind, care to have an old man listen?" Marcoh offered.

"If you want to doc. . . But I gotta warn you it's not a pretty place inside my mind. . ."Edward said sitting in the patient's chair and holding his arm out.

"I've seen plenty of not so pretty places and hear plenty of not so pretty thoughts and stories in my life, don't sorry," Marcoh smiled as he sat down in his chair, reaching for a sleeve of the rubberized skin.

"Well . . . I guess I should start about Four years ago, just after I joined the Amestrian military. I was fourteen and determined to get my brother his body back and my arm and leg."

(A/N: Song change;

It was a new day and Roy was sighed as he felt warm sunlight peek through the curtains of his bedroom window, reflexively he winced away and rolled over to avoid it. When he did he was once again reminded of the emptiness both beside him and in his heart. Knowing what day it was he really didn't want to get out of bed. Today would have marked his and Ed's four year anniversary. As Roy got up and walked over to his dresser to retrieve his clothes for the day he felt a few tears slip from his onyx eyes when they fell upon the blue velvet ring box that contained the ring he had intended to propose to the young blond with today if everything had gone as planned.

' _Dammit Roy get your head together. . . He's gone . . . he's probably moved on already . . . no . . . the way he looked at me during the battle . . . god why did I have to fall for that boy . . .'_ Roy's thoughts strayed to the blond tresses and the way it felt to have his finger tangle in them as he walked to the bathroom to shower. Those gorgeous golden eyes and getting lost in how emotion and passion shown in them. The slim body, toned chest, two muscular limbs and the strength of the two automail limbs . . . Roy shifted and turned the hot water off as he stepped out of the shower, drying his body and groaning a little bit at the result of his thoughts straying to Ed's body and Ed in general; his dick was rock hard. Every time he thought about Ed, even when he was still here with him he ended up with the same problem. Since Ed had left though he didn't have his favorite way to relieve said issue, so he was left with his hand.

Ed, unlike Roy, didn't get out of bed today, he called in sick to work and laid in bed trying to ignore the pain in his heart. His chest literally hurt to the extent that he couldn't breathe almost. From the moment that he opened his eyes the day had been nothing but torture. More than once his thought caused him to have to take an icy cold shower. Thinking about Roy's penetrating black eyes, the black hair that curled ever so slightly in when wet, his face, when not around others, that showed every bit of passion, love, fear, pain, and happiness. The scars that covered his body from the war and other fighting . . . hell even being blind in one eye didn't hinder the way the man acted.

"Gah! Why does this day even have to exist?" Ed whined curling up into a ball and starting to cry again.

A knock at the door made him pause and wipe his face though, trying to compose himself, "Come in."

A dark haired young girl who was about the same age as Ed opened the door slowly, her light brown eyes taking in his very clear distress. Rosey had been living with Ed and Alphonse since about a week before the battle, and now was continuing to live with Ed and Al after, as a sort of caretaker for the boys. "Edward, are you ok?" Rosey asked walking over and sitting beside Ed, lightly rubbing his back to help sooth him.

Ed shifted a little still laying down, but he didn't stop Rosey from tracing circles on his back, "Four years . . . four goddamn years. . ."

With just those words Rosey knew exactly what was wrong with Edward, she sighed and continued to try and sooth the teen. Knowing that his heart was obviously causing him great pain. Rosey's gift was to see into other's minds with a touch, and she had many times seen the handsome man that Edward had given his heart too, she could see the love in the memories as well as the pain they caused when brought up on this day. She sighed looking at the sobbing blond x-alchemist, "Edward, maybe talking about it will help some . . . I know that it would help me," she looked at the teen as he shifted to look at her.

"I gave everything to him . . . I gave Roy all I had . . . and now I have nothing because we are stuck in opposite worlds . . ." Edward felt the tears well and start to fall again, turning to hide his face once more. ' _Why am I acting like such a girl?! He's gone. Probably has a fucking wife by now.'_

(A/N: song change! Where I Stood – Missy Higgins)

Ed found himself crying harder at that thought and then as Rosey left him to his thoughts, his rational mind started to take over. ' _Think about it. He's probably almost to his ultimate goal. He probably has a wife now to help with the image of a family man to help push him to be the Fuhrer. That bastard probably doesn't even think about me anymore. I need to stop being such a girl, get off my ass and be a man. Whoever he has now will be much better for him than me . . . at least they won't yell and scream about him being a bastard.'_ Edward winced at that thought. But it was enough to get him to get up and quit crying. His eyes were still puffy and his shattered heart was still aching to the point that he couldn't breathe, but he forced himself to get up and do something, even if it only turned out to be cleaning his room, which was a mess.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Each chapter will be a song title, the song I think fits the overall mood of the chapter, also within the chapter I may add a random song or two.

Warning! This is a yaoi fic so there will be male on male action. Also there will be Mpreg in this fc. Yes that's right one of our favorite alchemists will end up pregnant. Don't worry they won't be alone to raise the little baby.

Warning part 2! There will be spoilers as the story is set after the ending of the show and the sequel movie Conqueror of Shamballa.

Pairing: Roy Mustang X Ed Elric

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own FMA.

Chapter Two: I'm Still Here – The Goo Goo Dolls

"General." Riza's voice was a little gentler than her normal clipped one, but it was enough to startle Roy awake.

"What is it Lieutenant?" Mustang said groggily.

"I know this day is hard for you, but there is work to do, sir."

"I know. I just . . . shut the door there is something I need to talk to you about." The male sighed looking down at the ever so elusive empty desk in front of him.

Hawkeye did as she was told and moved to sit on one of the small couches in Roy's office. "What is it?"

"Him. It's always him . . . but this time it's this," Roy said pulling out the small ring box and dropping it on the desk without much care, "and him." Roy dropped his head into his hands, tears welling in his eyes.

Riza stood and walked to look at the box. She was a little stunned to find that Roy had been confident enough to propose to Ed. She knew he had been in love with the boy, but not that he was going to go this far. "You really loved him didn't you Roy?" she spoke his name as no more than a whisper.

"He was the second person I ever cared this much about. . ." Roy wiped his eyes again as his voice cracked with sorrow.

"Second?" the lieutenant asked looking at her superior with concern in her eyes.

"You, Lieutenant. You knew that a long time ago." Roy deadpanned. 

Ed sighed putting away his clean clothes and looking at the photo of himself and Roy. _'I have to find a way to either get back to him or to get over him.'_ He mentally cursed himself for thinking about Roy and the time they had shared.

"Brother?" Al's quiet voice asked peeking from behind the door.

"Ya?" the older blond turned to look at his little brother, who wasn't so little anymore. Alphonse was seventeen, tall, strong and a very handsome man now. Both Elrics had grown up a lot during their adventurous searching, but the difference was more evident with Al because of him not having his body.

"Um, there's someone I would like you to meet" Al said slightly nervously.

(Song Change: Hometown Girl – Josh Turner)

"Um ok?" Ed said walking toward the door to step out with Al.

"Just promise me you'll keep your temper under control ok?"

"Ya sure, but why do I need to?"

Alphonse opened the door and stepped aside letting the elder Elric see a young girl with medium brown hair, gentle green eyes and a pale complexion. She was the spitting image of their mom except she had straight hair instead of soft curls.

"Hello, you must be Edward. Alphonse has told me so much about you. My name is Charlotte; although many of my friends call me Charlie." She smiled and stood to shake Ed's hand.

Ed nodded and shook the girl's hand, "Nice to meet you, Charlie."

Alphonse stood off to the side watching the interaction, fearful of what Ed might say.

"Al, can I talk to you a minute in my room please?" Ed said looking over to the younger yet slightly taller blonde.

"Uhh, ya sure. Ok" Alphonse said before turning to Charlie, "We'll be right back."

Ed turned and walked back to his bedroom door with Al in tow. Once the door was shut the younger Elric looked at his brother expecting anger and irritation, but instead got curiosity and worry.

"Al, who is that?"

"Um . . . well you see . . . she's kinda . . . umm . . . uhh . . . she's my girlfriend, I guess." Alphonse sputtered.

"Your GIRLFRIEND?!" Ed said, minding the volume of his voice by whisper yelling the second word, "She looks just like mom!"

"I know . . . but she's not . . . she's just a girl. And I really like her! I am thinking about asking her to marry me! That's why I wanted you to meet her. I wanted your blessing before I go to her parents."

Ed stood there in stunned silence looking at his little brother.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get angry."

A knock at the door stopped Ed from replying, "Ya?"

The door opened to a flushed and sweaty Maes Hughes, "Ed! We need your help. There's a bunch of crazy stuff happening in the fields outside of town! Stuff like what happened a year ago with the Thule." Maes huffed shifted, leaning against the doorframe. "Come on I'll drive you there; because lord knows you two can't drive correctly."

Ed and Al ran from the road where the car had stopped to the middle of the field wear a giant stone doorway was emerging from black and purple smoky swirls. There was little question as to what was happening as they got closer, an alchemist was trying to open the gateway of truth. The only question was how an alchemist was doing it here. There was no alchemy here.

"Brother, we have to find out who is doing this and how! They could hurt a lot of people!"

"General, we have a situation out in eastern territories." A young brunette said walking up to Mustang's desk.

"What's happening?" Roy grumbled, irritated at the fact that there was giant stack of papers on his desk. _'I'm never going to get through all this shit.'_

"We aren't sure, but the Furor wants you to send you and your men to scope it out and take care of it if needed. Your travel arrangements have been made as well as accommodations have been secured."

"Fine, when do we need to leave?" the general looked up at his subordinate.

"Tomorrow at three in the afternoon on a private train."

"Fine. Have the other men been informed?"

"Yes sir, they have."

"Dismissed." Roy growled, looking at his desk. _'Yet another thing I have to do in order to become the Furor in this waist land of a country'_

The next afternoon Roy Mustang and his men boarded the train to East City. The trip was a long but mild one for them. However the proximity to Resembool was the only thing on Roy's mind the entire time. He sat in his private car wearing a pair of black pants and a printed t-shirt that he had owned since he was a teenager. He looking at the small white gold locket he normally kept under his uniform shirt, his ungloved thumb, gently stroking the front. ' _Why do I miss you so much?'_ Roy carefully opened the locket and stared at the small black and white photo of himself and Edward, happy and smiling. It was taken two years ago before everything went bad with the homunculi and Father. The two had taken a short weekend trip to a small cabin Roy had borrowed from a friend. They spent the whole two days inside lying in bed, talking, kissing, and flirting. It was perfect. And now it was gone. Ed was gone and so were the days they shared. He had to focus on the task at hand, on figuring out what it was that was going on in the east.

"What do you have there, General?" a slightly graveled voice came from the door.

Roy looked up at the blond who owned that voice, and glancing at the ash that dusted Jean Havoc's shirt he smirked, "Already another smoke break Havoc?"

"Well, there's nothing better to do, Kane won't let me be near him when we're working. . . Never mind that, what is that? Never pegged you for a jewelry guy," Havoc pointed at the now closed locket.

Roy sighed and motioned for Jean to come in and shut the door, "It was a gift from Ed for our anniversary," he popped it open and showed Havoc the picture inside.

"Sweet, sentimental, and simple in design. Perfect for you. You know, Furry gave me this after the battle with them damned homunculi," Jean pulled back the sleeve of his plain black long sleeved shirt and showed the general the small red and brown leather bracelet tied gently around his wrist, "Never take it off either. That rust looking stain? That's my sweetie's blood that he go on it when he was sewing it together." Jean smiled awkwardly.

"Hard to believe that Kane Furry would ever be able to like someone like you in that way."

"Hey, I may be an acquired taste, but that doesn't mean that I can't get a cutiepie like him."

"That's not what I said," Mustang replied looking out the window to see the city coming into view. They would be there in only a few more minutes.

As the whole of Mustang's regiment and the general himself exited the train it was clear why they had been sent and what was going on, but it was too late in the day for them to do anything today. So off to the barracks that had been prepared for them, each to their own room but a certain blond who smelled of smoke walked to the room next to his and followed the brown haired man wearing glasses into it.

"Brother over here!" Al yelled as he ran to an unconscious man lying in the middle of a smaller array that matched the one surrounding the gateway.

Edward walked over a little slower, his stumps were aching and he couldn't tell if it was from the incoming rain or the giant stone door standing in the middle of the open field. Off to the right he saw the black haired man lying with what looked like a bowl full of blood and other things in spilled all around him as well as a smaller scale array carved into the ground. The man was wearing denim pants a black shirt with matching vest and a long black robe, a silver pocket watch was tucked into the pocket of his vest.

Alphonse knelt down and looked at the man, he looked familiar but not enough that either Elric knew him. Ed walked over and knelt beside his brother and very carefully pulled the pocket watch from the man's pocket. When the brothers saw the watch they both stood and backed away quickly.

"What's wrong?" Maes asked walking over from the car.

"That watch. . ." Ed carefully reached into his own pants pocket and removed his Amestrian state alchemist pocket watch.

"Umm, how come you have the same watch as that guy, Ed?"

"Because this man isn't form here, just like me and Al. He is a member of the Amestrian military and he was a state alchemist; just like me." Edward moved to study the man's face.

"So you know this guy?" Hughes asked.

"No. I may have met him before, but not all alchemists know each other. We were sent to do our researches on our own." Ed responded as he looked back up at the gate. "My question I show in the hell did he manage to summon the gate?"

"It looks like he used his own blood as a catalyst for the alchemy. But I don't see how he could have summoned the gate of truth with just a little bit of blood." Alphonse walked toward the gate.

"He changed the circle. It's only meant to summon and to keep the gate here. He must have used his blood and the watch to amplify what little alchemic power he had left." Edward followed his brother, but stopped short of the gate, just out of reach of what was inside.

"Brother, if the gate is here, then . . . does that mean that there is one in Amestris too?"

"Maybe. But I'm not getting close enough to it to find out."

"General, get down!" Riza yelled as she pushed Mustang to the ground.

"Damnit. Who the hell are they protecting?" the raven cursed.

More shots rang out and then a loud thundering boom came. All of this followed by the buzz of alchemy. Then all of the sudden everything stopped. It was all still; the air, the noise, the vibrating feeling of power, all of it was still. It made Roy uneasy. He stood slowly to look at where the commotion had been coming from and when he saw it he froze.

"Is that what I think it is General?"

The raven haired man didn't answer he just ran. As fast as he could toward the massive freestanding door in the middle of a small eastern town on the edge of Amestris.

' _This is it. This is my chance to get him back. To bring him back to me. Or to loose myself forever in the emptiness of the gate. . . . NO! I WILL GET TO HIM. I HAVE TO!'_ Roy slowed to a stop before he carefully placed his left hand on the wood of the door. "Let me in. Let me go to him," He whispered to himself as the door slowly started to open.


End file.
